I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight
by jezz weasley
Summary: Rick se siente mal por que Kate le mintió, acerca de que si recordaba aquella confesión de amor. Y tras pasar la noche juntos, siente que su relación con ella a terminado. Al parecer Kate no es la única con dudas. Rick esta dolido, y la única solución que encuentra es ahogarse en alcohol mientras canta una vieja canción... Situado entre los capítulos 4x21 y 4x22
1. I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight-Cutting

**Hola, bueno espero que les guste este Song-fic, que se me ocurrió después de leer el fic "Just Date" de la autora _KateB-fan_, pero por cierto es una muy buena escritora, amo sus fic. También se me ocurrió después de oir esta canción, que es maravillosa, y aunque odie ver a esta pareja en esta situación se me hizo interesante, por creo que pudo haber ocurrido...**

**También me gustaría dedicar este Song-fic a la autora antes mencionada (_KateB-fan_), que gracias a ella y su maravillosa forma de escribir me inspiro y animo a escribir esta pequeña locura. Y también se lo quiero dedicar a mi hermana, que de no ser por ella y el aliento que me da siempre cuando se me ocurre una locura como esta, jamás me animaría a escribir, y también porque me aguanta cuando me obsesiono con Castle...**

**Bueno, no los entretengo mas, disfruten de la lectura...**

* * *

_**I JUST DIED IN YOUR ARMS TONIGHT**_

Era una noche un poco lluviosa, algo normal para los habitantes de la ciudad de Manhattan. Se podía oír el ruido de la lluvia la caer. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia al caer. Más haya de causar algún tipo de sentimiento negativo, causaba cierta tranquilidad. Además servía de perfecta compañía de dos pasivas respiración, que se sincronizaban como si de una sola se tratase.

En aquella habitación, descansaban dos cuerpos inertes, y sudorosos. Después de una larga noche de amor.

Rick tenía muy fuertemente abrazada a Kate. Como si temiese que ella se fuese a escapar. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y sonrió ante lo que vio. Era una imagen extremadamente excitante, tanto que no pudo resistirse, y hundió la nariz en el cabello de ella. Aspirando el olor a cerezas, que emanaba. Desde aquella vez que descubrió que su aroma era de cerezas, no había podido resistirse el fantasear con ella cada que olía aquella fragancia.

De pronto la realidad lo golpeo tan fuertemente. Dio un largo suspiro, y con cuidado de no despertarla, quito el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, y casi se quedó sin aire cuando la vio moverse. Pero ella no despertó. Era mejor así. Se levantó de la cama con mucho sigilo, y comenzó a vestirse.

_**Oh... Yo... Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche**_

_Oh... I... just died in your arms tonight _

_**Debió ser algo que dijiste**_

_It must've been something you said _

_**Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche**_

_I just died in your arms tonight _

Se puso el pantalón y la camisa, pero aun no los abrochaba, necesitaba una imagen de ella. Solo una… cuando la vio, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas, se derramaran de sus ojos…

_**Estoy viendo algo que no puedo tener**_

_I keep looking for something I can't get _

_**Corazones rotos están en mí alrededor**_

_Broken hearts lie all around me _

_**Y no veo... un camino fácil para salir de esto**_

_And I don't see an easy way to get out of this_

Todo había terminada entre ellos… pero que tonto, si jamás había iniciado algo… aunque bien podía referirse a la amistad.

Por su mente paso una vez más la idea de quedarse. De saber que era lo que ella le diría al despertar. Pero así como llego, deshizo esa ida. Lo mejor sería huir…

Se acercó con cautela a la puerta de la habitación, saliendo así de ella, sin poder evitar darle una última mirada. Se acercó al living, viendo las dos tazas de café, que ahora estaba completamente frio. Y sin pensarlo más, salió del departamento de Katherine Beckett, con la promesa de que nunca volvería a entrar en él. Por su bien, y por el de ella.

_**Su diario está en la punta de la mesa**_

_Her diary, it sits by the bedside table _

_**Las cortinas están cerradas, el gato en la cuna**_

_The curtains are closed, cat's in the cradle _

_**Quien hubiera pensado que un chico como yo pudiera llegar a esto**_

_Who would've thought that a guy like me could come to this_

Después de un rato de estar bajo la lluvia, esperando por un taxi. Por fin había llegado a su loft. Estaba vacío y desolado, tal y como él se sentía en ese momento. Su madre y Alexis, habían ido de fin de semana a Los Hamptons, así que se encontraba completamente solo…

Tomo una botella de whisky, y se sirvió un poco en un vaso con hielos, colocando después la botella en la mesa ratona. Con vaso en mano, se dirigió a su estudio y encendió el televisor… normalmente cuando se sentía así, usaba el karaoke, y cantaba, sacando toda su frustración hasta que se quedara afónico. Y definitivamente necesitaba aquello. Así que encendió el micrófono de colección que siempre usaba, y busco una canción adecuada a lo que sentía, le dio un gran trago a su vaso y comenzó a cantar…

_**Oh... Yo... Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche**_

_Oh… I… just died in your arms tonight _

_**Debió ser algo que dijiste**_

_It must've been something you said _

_**Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche**_

_I just died in your arms tonight_

_**Oh... Yo... Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche**_

_Oh… I… just died in your arms tonight _

_**Debió ser algún tipo de beso**_

_It must've been some kind of kiss _

_**Debería haber huido**_

_I should've walked away_

_**Debería haber huido**_

_I should've walked away_

De pronto imágenes de horas antes, llegaron a su cabeza como un torbellino. Recordó sus labios cálidos sobre los suyos… aquella corriente eléctrica que produjo aquel sutil contacto…

_Ella había comenzado el beso, y él había intentado por todos los medios alejarla, pero su deseo y su amor por ella eran más grandes que cualquier cosa. De pronto se encontró besándola con mucho ímpetu, explorando cada milímetro de su boca. Las manos de ella comenzaron un recorrido tortuoso por su pecho, jugando divertida con los botones de su camisa. Las manos de Rick cobraron vida propia, y comenzaron acariciar la piel bajo su blusa._

_**¿Hay alguna causa para sentirme así?**_

_Is there any just cause for feeling like this?_

_**En la superficie soy un nombre más en la lista**_

_On the surface I'm a name on a list _

_**Trato de ser discreto, Pero entonces lo arruino otra vez...**_

_I try to be discreet, but then blow it again…_

_**He perdido y encontrado. Es mi error final**_

_I've lost and found, it's my final mistake_

_**Ella está amando por Poder, lo toma todo sin dar**_

_She's loving by proxy, no give and all take _

_**Porque he estado emocionado con una fantasía muchas veces**_

_'Cause I've been thrilled to fantasy one too many times_

Rick no pudo evitar pensar que ahora era solo un nombre más, un número… siguió cantando, poniendo todos sus sentimientos en cada palabra de aquella canción. Había sido un completo tonto, que no pudo resistir la tentación. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían llegado tan lejos…

_**Oh... Yo... Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche**_

_Oh… I… just died in your arms tonight _

_**Debió ser algo que dijiste**_

_It must've been something you said _

_**Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche**_

_I just died in your arms tonight_

_**Oh... Yo... Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche**_

_Oh… I… just died in your arms tonight _

_**Debió ser algún tipo de beso**_

_It must've been some kind of kiss _

_**Debería haber huido**_

_I should've walked away_

_**Debería haber huido**_

_I should've walked away_

_Comenzó a quitarle la rompa muy lentamente, mientras besaba cada centímetro de su piel expuesta, escuchando cada jadeo de ella, convirtiéndolo en música para sus oídos, que le hacían continuar con aquello. Beso húmedamente su cuello, percibiendo aquel increíble aroma a cerezas. De pronto la tomo en sus brazos, y muy torpemente la llevo a la habitación, dejándola caer muy lentamente en la cama. Quiso evitar a toda costa sus ojos, pues sabía que si los miraba, no habría vuelta atrás. Pero ella no le hizo las cosas más fácil, ya que se acercó lentamente a él, tomándolo de la cara, logrando lo que él quería evitar. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, el no pudo evitar parar._

_**Fue una noche larga y caliente**_

_It was a long hot night_

_No podía, ni quería olvidar aquello… recordaba su torso desnudo, en contacto con el de él… piel contra piel. Después de un buen rato besando su pecho, acariciando sus largas piernas, decidió que era momento de consumar aquel momento. La miro a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso, y supo que ella lo deseaba tanto o más que él. Y se introdujo en ella, muy lentamente._

_Una vez que estuvieron unidos, Rick se detuvo. No hizo ningún movimiento, quería grabar en su memoria aquella sensación. Era algo nuevo y maravilloso. Cuando sintió que ambos habían estado los suficientemente acoplados, comenzó a moverse, muy lentamente, tratando de encontrar el ritmo adecuado. Sentía la desesperación de ella, él también la sentía, pero no quería apresurar las cosas. Aquello debía ser perfecto… _

_Pronto encontraron el ritmo. Un ritmo lento, permitiéndoles sentir al máximo. Cada movimiento era único y especial. Sentía los escalofríos de ella, bajo su cuerpo sudoroso, sus gemidos lo excitaban más y más, no podía contener la urgencia de aumentar el ritmo, para terminar con aquella tortura que los había tenido así cuatro largos años. Pero debía hacer las cosas bien. De pronto ella mordió dulcemente su oreja_

_-"P-por… f-favor… Rick… ya no p-puedo más…" –Dijo ella entre gemidos, y decidió hacerle caso a su suplica, aumentando así el ritmo, logrando segundos después el clímax para ella… oía como su respiración iba en aumento, como sus corazones latían casi al mismo ritmo. _

_Así que la sujeto de las caderas, y comenzó a moverse más rápido, intentando encontrar su propio clímax, mientras besaba húmedamente su cuello. Después de un intenso momento, se quedó así, conectado a ella, con la cabeza en su hombro, tratando de controlar su respiración. _

_Cuando logro recuperarse, lagrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos. Aquello tan maravilloso había terminado. Pero ella hizo algo que él no esperaba… lo abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en su torso, él instintivamente correspondió al abrazo, apoyando su nariz en su cabeza, aspirando así su aroma. Y así, abrazados, se quedaron dormidos…_

_**Ella lo hizo fácil, Ella hizo que se sintiera bien**_

_She made it easy, she made it feel right _

_**Pero ahora todo ha terminado,**_

_But now it's over, _

_**Ese momento se ha ido**_

_The moment is gone_

_**Seguí a mis manos, no a mi cabeza**_

_I followed my hands, not my head _

_**Sé que estaba equivocado**_

_I know I was wrong_

La canción iba terminando y Rick tomo la botella, y sin pensarlo demasiado la acerco a su boca, ingiriendo todo lo que podía…

_**Oh... Yo... Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche**_

_Oh… I… just died in your arms tonight _

_**Debió ser algo que dijiste**_

_It must've been something you said _

_**Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche**_

_I just died in your arms tonight_

_**Oh... Yo... Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche**_

_Oh… I… just died in your arms tonight _

_**Debió ser algún tipo de beso**_

_It must've been some kind of kiss _

_**Debería haber huido**_

_I should've walked away_

_**Debería haber huido**_

_I should've walked away_

Al cantar aquella última frase, se derrumbó, dejándose caer de rodillas, y colocando las manos en la cabeza comenzó a llorar… todo había terminado…

* * *

Kate comenzó a moverse en su cama, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro… abrió los ojos lentamente, y con una mano lo busco a su lado, pero no lo encontró… termino de abrir los ojos, y se sentó en la cama… lo busco con la mirada, peor no lo encontraba… quizá estaba en el baño, o había ido por agua. Pero cuando quiso levantarse, pudo ver que en el suelo solo estaba su ropa, la de él ya no estaba… Se había ido…

Se sentó en su cama, y abrazándose a sus rodillas, comenzó a llorar… su peor miedo se había hecho realidad… ella solo había sido eso para él, una noche de pasión. Que tonta había sido al creer que entre ellos podría haber algo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bueno, que les parecido? se que es triste ver a Rick y Kate así, pero es lo que causa las inseguridades de ambos... eh pensado en continuarla, pero todo depende de los reviews que reciba jajaja**

**Me gustaría aclara que esto sucede entre los capítulos 21 y 22 de la cuarta temporada, justo cuando Castle se entera que Kate recordaba todo...**

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios...**

**Nos estaremos leyendo!**

**Saludos!**

**jess!**


	2. Wish You Were Here - Avril Lavigne

_**Hola a todos! En definitiva, me decidí a continuar con esta locura. Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve ciertas complicaciones que no me dejaron subir el capítulo el viernes… pero bueno, ya está aquí…**_

_**Este es desde el punto de vista de Kate. No da muchas respuestas y no es muy bueno, pero les aseguro que el próximo capítulo les gustara… mmmm no diré nada más…**_

_**Como siempre gracias…**_

_**Disfruten la lectura**_

* * *

_**Wish You Were Here**_

_I can be tough_

_**Puedo ser difícil**_

_I can be strong_

_**Puedo ser fuerte**_

_But with you… It's not like that at all_

_**Pero contigo... no es así en absoluto**_

Ya había amanecido, y el día no prometía demasiado. Todo indicaba, que una vez más se desencadenaría una furiosa tormenta.

Por otra parte, Kate comenzaba a despertarse. Se sentía cansada, y como no. Después de aquella noche tan agitada. Sonrió al recordarlo, pero inmediatamente esa sonrisa se borró, cuando su mente recordó toda la historia completa.

Tenía miedo. Pero tal vez con un poco de suerte, y el hecho de no verlo cuando despertó en la madrugada, era porque había sido solo un sueño, y al abrir los ojos él estaría ahí con ella, en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente; o mejor aún, lo que vivió con él anoche, nunca ocurrió, tan solo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Si, en definitiva prefería eso mil veces. Prefería que nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, y que las cosas fueran bien. Como amigos… Le dolía ese término, pero era mejor que él fuera su amigo, a que no fuera nada en su vida.

Se llevó una gran decepción, cuando abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la misma escena que había visto, esa misma madrugada. Ella desnuda en su cama, un lugar vació y frío a su lado, y su ropa esparcida por todo el piso de su recamara.

Llevo sus manos a la cara, frotando sus ojos con cansancio. Y con decisión se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño. En cuanto llego, no lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso a abrir las llaves para llenar la bañera. Una vez llena, y que haya puesto varias sales aromáticas, se metió. Intentando por todos los medios relajarse un poco.

A pesar de haber intentado olvidarse de todo y solo concentrarse en relajarse con aquel baño, su mente maquiavélica se había encargado de pasar como rayos veloces, varias imágenes de lo vivido anoche.

Y es que era imposible olvidar aquello. Como olvidar su cuerpo completamente desnudo en ella, la agradable sensación de su peso en sima suyo.

¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? No se lograba explicar cómo la recatada Detective Beckett, había sucumbido ante su deseo. Se maldijo mentalmente al recordar que había sido ella la que inicio todo…

_There's a girl_

_**Hay una chica**_

_That gives a shit_

_**A quien le importa una mierda**_

_Behind this wall_

_**Detrás de esta muro**_

_You just walk through it_

_**Que solo tú atraviesas**_

_Kate estaba terminando el papeleo de aquel caso que recién habían resuelto. _

_A pesar de que sus cambios de humor se encontraban más inestables cada día, a causa de la actitud infantil de él, había podido resolver varios casos con éxito. Como siempre…_

_Cada día que pasaba, entendía cada vez menos, el porqué del cambio en su actitud. Primero había empezado saliendo con la relajada azafata "Jacinda". Lo cual, al igual que Lanie, pensó que era pasajero. Pero se equivocó, solo había sido el inicio de una serie de sucesos nada agradables para ella. Porque no conforme con salir con cada chica linda y de buen cuerpo que se le cruzase, también había decidido salir a investigar con los chicos, dejándola a ella sola. Le dolía su lejanía, se sentía vacía, y por lo mismo había decidido poner todos los puntos sobre las "i"_

_Todo el día estuvo ensayando alguna excusa para hablar con él, pero debía confesar que tenía miedo de que él la rechazase, dándole alguna excusa tonta, diciéndole que no podía porque tenía alguna cita. Aunque debía admitir que tenía que tomar el riesgo._

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_**Y recuerdo todas las cosas locas que dijiste**_

_You let them running through my head_

_**Las dejaste rodando en mi cabeza**_

_You're always there, You're everywhere_

_**Siempre estás ahí, estas en todas partes**_

_Le costó un poco convencerlo de que fueran a su departamento para hablar, pero cuando por fin lo había convencido, todo el valor para hablar con él se había esfumado, dejando a su paso miedo. Y no supo que decir._

_-¿Quieres un café? –Preguntando lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

_-Claro. Porque no. –Dijo Rick con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-De acuerdo. –Kate se levantó como un resorte del sillón, yendo hacia la cocina. Después de un rato, en los que en su mente ensayaba lo que le iba a decir. Por fin se acercó a él. –Aquí tienes._

_-Gracias…-Le dio un pequeño sorbo, y mientras lo colocaba en la mesita de centro, agrego. –Y dime… ¿De qué querías hablarme?_

_-Solo… ¿Está todo bien…? Quiero decir… ¿Alexis está bien… Martha…? ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando… los libros… acaso estas bloqueado…?_

_-¿Qué? No. Todo está en orden… ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque últimamente te estas comportando muy extraño… en especial conmigo… Castle, si hice algo que te molesto, algo por lo que debería disculparme, dímelo. Sabes que puedes decírmelo…_

_-No. Todo está bien. Son ideas tuyas. –Kate comenzó a sentirse molesta._

_-No son ideas mías. Es la verdad. Y tú lo sabes, lo saben todos. Hasta Espo y Ryan, me han preguntado que si estamos peleados, porque tu estas actuando raro y distante._

_-No… Kate…_

_-Rick… si ya te cansaste de estar en la comisaria, de resolver homicidios… si ya no quieres trabajar más conmigo… solo dímelo. Pero no actúes como un adolescente… -Los ojos de Kate comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas._

_-No es eso… es solo que…_

_-¿Es solo que…? Por favor dímelo…_

_-Es complicado…_

_-¿Complicado? Rick… por favor. Acaso no te das cuenta que con tu rechazo me estas lastimando… tú eres alguien muy importante para mí, y me duele verte actuar así…_

_-Lo siento Kate. Yo no sabía que estabas sintiéndote así. Pero debes de entender que yo solo me estoy… olvídalo._

_-¿Olvidarlo? Me pides que olvide esto. Que olvide todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. Olvidar estos cuatro años. No te entiendo…_

_-Yo menos te entiendo a ti. Creo que nunca podre entenderte. Eres muy complicada… -Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría. De pronto sintió la garganta seca, y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. _

_-Entonces si soy complicada, ¿Por qué te has quedado cuatro años pegado a mí? Y no me digas que era para informarte, porque ambos sabemos que no te quedabas solo por eso… -Dijo completamente seria. –Sabes que… el complicado aquí eres tú. _

_-Kate no te entiendo. ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres? –Kate bajo la mirada. Su seriedad al hablar la estaba matando muy lentamente. –Justo lo que pensé. –Rick se levantó dispuesto a irse. Cuando sintió como Kate lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo._

_But right now I wish you were here_

_**Pero ahora deseo que estuvieras aquí**_

_All those crazy things we did_

_**Todas las cosas locas que hicimos**_

_Didn't think about, Just went with it_

_**No las pensamos, solo las hicimos**_

_You're always there, You're everywhere_

_**Siempre estás ahí, estas en toda partes**_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_**Pero ahora deseo que estuvieras aquí**_

_En cuanto volteo, no lo dudo más y lo beso. Muy lentamente, con miedo a que él la rechazara. Pero se equivocó, porque a pesar de que él no le contesto al instante, en cuanto le devolvió el beso, lo hizo con más intensidad. Introduciendo después su lengua en ella. Explorando cada rincón de ella, como queriendo memorizarlo. _

_Ella comenzó acariciar muy lentamente su pecho, jugando con los botones de su camisa, sin saber si debía comenzar a desabrocharlos o no. Tal vez y si lo hacía, él huiría. Pero se desconcertó al sentir las manos de Rick, tocando su piel bajo su blusa. Era extremadamente satisfactorio sentir sus manos. Recorriendo cada milímetro._

_Kate sintió como Rick no se lo pensó tanto, y desabrocho totalmente su blusa, quitándosela después. Y comenzó un recorrido de besos por toda su piel expuesta. Kate sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a jadear, logrando en él, la estimulación perfecta para continuar._

_Él beso después su cuello húmedamente. Sintiéndolo absorber el aroma que emanaba su cuello. Y sin saber cómo, él la tomo en sus brazos, y besando al a vez su boca, la llevo a su habitación._

_Una vez que entraron, Rick la empujo muy lentamente sobre la cama. Kate se incorporó y lo miro, él tenía la cabeza agachada. Necesitaba mirarlo. Ver sus hermosos ojos. Sentir que todo estaba bien, y que no había rastro alguno de arrepentimiento. Así que se arrodillo en la cama, acercándose a él, lo tomo de la cara, e hizo que él la mirara._

_En cuanto sus miradas entraron en contacto, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Él se quitó su camisa, y desabrocho su pantalón, acercándose después a ella. Se encargó rápidamente de la ropa que le sobraba a ella. Y se colocó encima. _

_Kate lo sentía demasiado cerca, era extremadamente estimulante sentir su torso desnudo sobre su pecho. Percibiendo muy deliciosamente sus cuerpos cerca, piel contra piel._

_Pero Rick quería torturarla, tomándose su tiempo en besar cada centímetro de ella, su cuello, sus pechos. Sintiendo a la vez aquellas excitantes caricias, que él muy gentilmente le proporcionaba._

_Cuando sintió que iba a desfallecer, él la miro, como pidiendo permiso para continuar. Y con la mirada le dio la confirmación. Pronto sintió el cielo, en cuanto el la penetro muy lentamente. Sintiéndolo completamente suyo. Pero Rick, no se movió. Se quedó estático._

_Kate comenzaba a desesperarse, pero sabía que de cierta forma lo que él quería era grabar en su mente aquella sensación. Y se lo agradeció, porque en verdad, aquella sensación de estar conectados era muy placentera._

_De pronto comenzó a moverse, muy lentamente. Encontrando después el ritmo. Un ritmo muy lento, que en ocasiones la desesperaba, pero sabía al igual que él, que eso debía de ser lento. Ambos lo deseaban desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no podían desperdiciar el momento, apresurándose._

_Cada vez que él ingresaba en ella, era algo único. En definitiva cada movimiento de Rick no era para nada iguales. Solo él podía lograr hacer que Kate Beckett, se olvidara de todo. Solo él…_

_Damn, damn, damn _

_**Maldición, maldición, maldición**_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here _

_**Lo que haría para tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí**_

_I wish you were here _

_**Deseo que estuvieras aquí**_

_Kate gemía muy lentamente, no podía controlarlo. Él la ponía de esa forma. Así que sin dudarlo ni un poco, acerco su boca a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja muy dulcemente, para después susurrarle entre gemidos…_

_-"P-por… f-favor… Rick… ya no p-puedo más…" –Él decidió hacerle caso a su suplica, aumentando así el ritmo, logrando segundos después el clímax para ella…_

_Respiraba muy fuertemente, intentando en vano calmarse. Se sentía muy bien, sus corazones latían casi al mismo ritmo._

_Fue entonces cuando él la sujeto de las caderas, y comenzó a moverse más rápido. Sabía que él aun no había terminado. Excitándose de nuevo ante sus movimientos, sintió sus labios en su cuello. Después sintió como él por fin encontraba su propio clímax, relajando así su cuerpo. _

_Aún estaban conectados, mientras la cabeza de Rick estaba en su hombro, logrando controlar su respiración. Y cuando él se recuperó, se desconectó de ella muy lentamente, acomodándose a su lado, mientras que Kate lo abrazaba, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo que él la abrazaba de vuelta, rodeando su cintura con un brazo. Y así, abrazados se habían quedado dormidos…_

_Damn, damn, damn _

_**Maldición, maldición, maldición**_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near _

_**Lo que haría para tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca**_

_I wish you were here_

_**Deseo que estuvieras aquí**_

Kate salió de sus pensamientos. Era demasiado doloroso recordarlo, pero no podía olvidar algo así. Lo mejor sería irse a trabajar, distrayéndose en algún caso, o con el papeleo pendiente.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, oyó su celular sonar.

-Beckett… si… ok, voy para allá. –Tenía un nuevo caso. Perfecto, así podría concentrarse en otra cosa. Saco ropa de su armario y comenzó a vestirse.

_I love the way you are_

_**Amo tú forma de ser**_

_It's who I am_

_**Es como soy**_

_Don't have to try hard_

_**No tengo que esforzarme demasiado**_

_We always say, _

_**Siempre decimos,**_

_Say like it is_

_**Decimos las cosas como son**_

_And the truth _

_**Y la verdad**_

_Is that I really miss_

_**Es lo que realmente extraño**_

Cuando llego a la escena del crimen, pudo ver que Esposito y Ryan estaban hablando con varias personas. Cuando Ryan la vio, se le acerco.

-Hola Beckett. ¿Y Castle?

-No lo sé… -Dijo con fastidio.

-Pero… ¿acaso no se fueron juntos anoche?

-¿Qué tenemos Ryan? –Ya comenzaba a molestarse.

-Ok… Bueno, hombre caucásico, de treinta y pocos años. Fue encontrado por el Sr Robinson, el portero del edificio, en uno de los elevadores. El Sr Robinson, dice no conocer a la víctima.

-Bien… - Kate se acercó a Lanie, quien examinaba minuciosamente el cadáver. –Hola Lanie. ¿Qué le paso?

-Hola… Por lo que veo, murió de una puñalada en el área del tórax, cerca de la axila izquierda. Aunque también encontré marcas en los costados de su cuello, tal vez producto de una pelea antes de su muerte.

-¿Encontraron el arma homicida?

-No. Solo estaba el cadáver. –Informo Ryan, quien se había acercado.

-¿Y él chico escritor? –Lanie pregunto un poco desconcertada de no verlo.

-Ni idea. ¿Sabes la hora de la muerte?

-Por la palidez en su piel, yo diría que entre las dos y las tres de la mañana. Pero te daré una confirmación en cuanto lo revisé en el laboratorio.

-De acuerdo. –Kate estaba a punto de irse, cuando Lanie la tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada… no me ocurre nada.

-Kate, linda, te conozco... sé que algo anda mal. Y no sé por qué, pero creo que Castle tiene que ver en todo esto.

-Lanie… es complicado, y no quiero hablar de esto ahora… luego hablamos ¿quieres?

-Está bien… -no estaba muy conforme la forense, pero conocía a su amiga, y tarde o temprano, terminaría contándole. –Mientras tanto, Kate se dirigía hacia Espo, quien seguía hablando, con una señora, lo más probable es que se tratara de alguna vecina. –Hola Espo. ¿Qué has averiguado?

-Hola. Por desgracia, nada aun. Al parecer nadie de los inquilinos, conocía a la víctima. Pero seguiré investigando.

-Bien, mantenme informada.

-Sí. Oye Beckett, ¿y Castle? –Kate resoplo con fastidio. En verdad la estaba poniendo de malas, que todo el mundo le preguntara por el escritor, pero debía admitir que a todos, se les hacía muy raro no verlo en la escena del crimen, sabiendo que él jamás se perdía una.

-No lo sé, Esposito. Tal vez se quedó dormido…

-O tal vez se fue de fiesta anoche, y ahora mismo está crudo. Ya conoces como es… -Espo sonrió, y Beckett trato de hacer lo mismo, fallando en el intento…

_All those crazy things you said_

_**Todas las cosas locas que dijiste**_

_You let them running through my head_

_**Las dejaste rodando en mi cabeza**_

_You're always there, You're everywhere_

_**Siempre estás ahí, estas en todas partes**_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_**Pero ahora deseo que estuvieras aquí**_

* * *

Por otra parte, Rick despertaba con mucho pesar. Se había quedado completamente dormido en el sofá, después de beberse un montón de whisky. Abriendo poco a poco los ojos, sabiendo que le dolería de sobremanera la cabeza, al percibir la luz del sol.

Ja! Y no se equivocó. Se sentía pésimo. En definitiva ya no era más un joven, que podía embriagarse un sinfín de veces y al día siguiente no sentir las consecuencias. Se levantó con pesar, y sintió un gran nudo en la garganta cuando vio la botella de whisky en el suelo, completamente vacía. La televisión encendida, aun oyéndose a lo lejos la canción "I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight", la cual había cantado una y otra vez, hasta que ya no aguantaba más la garganta.

No quería, pero sabía que tenía que presentarse en la comisaria. Actuar normal. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Solo esperaba y no explotar delante de todos, diciendo cosas de las que más tarde se arrepentiría.

Con pesar se dirigió a su estudio, apagando el televisor, para más tarde aproximarse al cuarto de baño.

Una hora más tarde, Rick había llegado a la comisaria, portando unas gafas de sol. En verdad le dolía horrores la cabeza, y la luz del sol, no le ayudaba en nada.

-Hey, Castle. –Dijo Esposito en cuanto lo vio. –¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Sí, no te apareciste en la escena del crimen esta mañana… -Agrego Ryan.

-Bueno… -Le retumbo la cabeza…

-Ja! No me equivoque… estas crudo verdad, bro.

-Sí. Ayer se me paso la mano…

-Uff Es mejor que no te vea Beckett, o se molestara mucho. –Ryan le hablo despacio.

-Es verdad. Pero no te preocupes, que nosotros te vamos ayudar.

-Gracias chicos. Sabía que podía contar con ustedes.

-Claro Castle. Para eso estamos…

-Pero… -Dijo Espo, con malicia. –Siempre hay un pero… te preparo mi receta secreta para las resacas, a cambio de que tú nos cuentes los detalles de tu noche… -Rick se preocupó, y por un momento dudo. Pero no tenia de que preocuparse. Siempre podría inventarse algo.

-Hecho…

-De acuerdo. Vamos, bro. –Los tres chicos se encaminaron a la sala de descanso.

_All those crazy things we did_

_**Todas las cosas locas que hicimos**_

_Didn't think about, Just went with it_

_**No las pensamos, solo las hicimos**_

_You're always there, You're everywhere_

_**Siempre estás ahí, estas en toda partes**_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_**Pero ahora deseo que estuvieras aquí**_

* * *

Kate estaba en el elevador, volvía del depósito. Lanie ya le había entregado los resultados de la autopsia. Al parecer no solo habían apuñalado a la víctima, sino también lo habían drogado.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Kate pudo ver a lo lejos, como Castle y los chicos reían. Al parecer de algo que les estaba contando Castle.

Se puso nerviosa, pero se controló. Tenía que actuar normal. No podía dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado entre el escritor y ella.

-¿Qué tenemos chicos? –Interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Oh… Bueno, la víctima se llama Roger Jackson. Treinta y cinco. Casado y con tres hijos. Al parecer lo reportaron desaparecido hace tres días. Hable con la esposa hace rato, y me dijo que su marido tenía problemas en el trabajo. Me dio su dirección. –Dijo un Esposito muy orgulloso de su investigación.

-Perfecto. Empezaremos por ahí. Chicos vayan a su trabajo, averigüen si tenía problemas con alguien. Algún compañero, su jefe, alguien… mientras yo voy con la esposa.

-De acuerdo –Dijeron los chicos a la vez.

-Beckett… -Dijo de pronto él. Kate sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-¿Si…?

-Te importa, si voy con los chicos… -Espo, y Ryan lo miraron desconcertados. Pasando rápidamente su mirada hacia Beckett, para tratar de saber que era lo que estaba pasando. –Es que no me siento muy bien que digamos… me duelo horrendo la cabeza; y lo que menos quiero es ser una carga para ti… -Kate suspiro. En definitiva todo aquello sería muy duro de sobrellevar.

-Castle, si te sientes mal. Deberías irte a casa…

-No… no me siento tan mal. Pero mejor voy con los chicos…

-Está bien… -Y con aquello, los tres se dirigieron al ascensor.

_Damn, damn, damn _

_**Maldición, maldición, maldición**_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here _

_**Lo que haría para tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí**_

_I wish you were here _

_**Deseo que estuvieras aquí**_

_Damn, damn, damn _

_**Maldición, maldición, maldición**_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near _

_**Lo que haría para tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca**_

_I wish you were here_

_**Deseo que estuvieras aquí**_

* * *

Rick iba en el asiento de atrás con los chicos, tratando controlar las náuseas que tenía. Cerró los ojos intentando calmar su dolor de cabeza. Ya se sentía un poco mejor, gracias al remedio de Esposito, pero el haber bebido tanto, provoco una resaca enorme, difícil de quitar.

-Bro… yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia. ¿Pero, que es lo que está pasando entre Beckett y tú? –Esposito hablo bajo, sabiendo del malestar del escritor. –Son mis amigos, y me preocupan…

-No pasa nada…

-Castle, no pretendas engañarnos. Somos Detectives, sabemos cuándo alguien nos está mintiendo. Además Esposito tiene razón, son nuestros amigos u nos preocupan.

-Es complicado…

-¿Pelearon acaso?

-No. Bueno… algo así…

-Te seré sincero, bro. Ryan y yo sabemos que ustedes tienen algo. Desde hace mucho. Y de un tiempo para acá, los notamos muy raros. Sabíamos que no debíamos meternos, porque siempre que ustedes se pelean, terminan reconciliándose. Y seguíamos pensando eso, cuando anoche los vimos irse juntos. Pero esta mañana… actúan peor.

-Primero que nada, anoche Beckett y yo no, no fuimos juntos. Solo me llevo a mi casa, y ella se fue a la suya. Segundo, tienen razón, nosotros siempre nos arreglamos, aunque ahora mismo no tenemos ningún problema. Y tercero, ya les conté que anoche me la pase con una chica, que bebí demasiado, amaneciendo desnudo, solo en mi casa, y con una horrenda resaca… así que ni siquiera piensen que Beckett y yo pasamos la noche juntos, porque no fue así…

-De acuerdo… -Ryan trato de calmar las aguas. Al parecer el escritor se había enfadado un poco.

-Perdón que insista, pero tu comportamiento ha estado muy raro… ya no vas a investigar con ella, mejor vienes con nosotros. Y no me mal intérpretes, me agrada tu compañía, pero es raro ese cambio, y más a estas alturas…

-Está bien… si nos peleamos. Y la verdad yo preferí mantener la distancia, ya conocen a Beckett, podría dispararme, y prefiero que no. Pero no se preocupen, las cosas se solucionaran, solo estoy dejando que se calmen las cosas…

-Bien, ya no preguntaremos más por eso… son sus cosas…

-Solo espero que mami y papi se solucionen pronto… -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Ryan.

Rick sonrió ante el comentario de Ryan. Él también esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran entre ellos. Pero después de haber estado juntos, dudaba mucho que eso pasara. Al menos no ahora.

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_**No, no quiero dejarlo ir**_

_I just wanna to let you to know_

_**Solo quiero que sepas**_

_That I never wanna let go_

_**Que nunca quiero dejarte ir**_

_(Let Go)_

_**(Dejarlo ir)**_

* * *

Había sido un día muy largo. No había avanzado mucho con el caso, pero al menos tenía un par de sospechosos. Pero ya estaba en casa, y solo tenía que concentrarse en relajarse un poco.

Se maldijo, en cuanto su mente volvió a revivir aquella noche con Rick. En definitiva, nunca podría olvidarla. Suspiro, y se sentó en el sillón.

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_**No, no quiero dejarlo ir**_

_I just wanna to let you to know_

_**Solo quiero que sepas**_

_That I never wanna let go_

_**Que no quiero dejarlo ir**_

Se sentía una tonta. Había hecho justamente lo que se había prometido no hacer. Acostarse con Castle. No es que no lo desease, es solo que sabía, muy en el fondo que él jamás podría tomarse una relación en serio. Siempre había actuado, como si no le preocupase la vida.

_(Let Go, Let Go)_

_**(Dejarlo ir, Dejarlo ir)**_

_(Let Go, Let Go)_

_**(Dejarlo ir, Dejarlo ir)**_

_(Let Go, Let Go)_

_**(Dejarlo ir, Dejarlo ir)**_

Pero a quien quería engañar. Aquello lo había hecho solo, porque lo amaba. Se había enamorado de la ballena blanca. Y muy tontamente había pensado que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero se equivocó. Tal vez, y aquella confesión que le hizo, en el funeral de Montgomery, mientras ella tenía una bala en el pecho. Solo había sido producto del miedo a que muriera, o lo que era peor, la había dejado de amar en esos tres meses en los que ella lo alejo.

_Damn, damn, damn _

_**Maldición, maldición, maldición**_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here _

_**Lo que haría para tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí**_

_I wish you were here _

_**Deseo que estuvieras aqui**_

_Damn, damn, damn _

_**Maldición, maldición, maldición**_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near _

_**Lo que haría para tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca**_

_I wish you were here_

_**Deseo que estuvieras aquí**_

No podía ser cierto. Porque ese año, él había actuado diferente, había estado siempre cerca, cuidándole la espalda, dándole apoyo incondicional… y de pronto recordó, que los amigos hacen eso… que Espo la ayudo cuando tenía aquellas crisis emocional… tal vez y él ya solo la veía como una amiga…

Pero entonces, si él solo la veía como amiga, porque se había acostado con ella… por diversión… por satisfacer aquel deseo que él siempre había tenido hacia ella.

Se iba a volver loca, no podía seguir con eso… todo era demasiado para ella…

Necesitaba ver al Dr. Burke de inmediato. Necesitaba contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando. A lo mejor y él era el único en darle alguna respuesta.

_Damn, damn, damn _

_**Maldición, maldición, maldición**_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here _

_**Lo que haría para tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí**_

_I wish you were here _

_**Deseo que estuvieras aquí**_

_Damn, damn, damn _

_**Maldición, maldición, maldición**_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near _

_**Lo que haría para tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca**_

_I wish you were here_

_**Deseo que estuvieras aquí**_

* * *

Rick se encontraba en bebiendo en la barra del Old Haunt. Se sentía abrumado. Y no sabía cómo manejar las cosas con Kate. Bryan se le acerco, con cara de preocupación. Después de adquirir el bar, el joven se comportaba muy bien con él, y no pudo evitar tomarle cariño. El sentimiento era mutuo, pues Bryan también lo estimaba.

-Sr Castle… ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Bryan, te eh dicho muchas veces que me llames Rick… pueda que sea el dueño del bar y tu jefe, pero creo que somos amigos ¿no?

-Sí, tiene razón Rick… pero ¿Se encuentra bien? Digo, no me lo tome a mal, pero ha estado bebiendo mucho, y su cara demuestra preocupación y tristeza.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Es solo que… -Suspiro audiblemente. –Me siento viejo… no se… Creo que se me esta yendo la vida entre los dedos…

-Bueno, si me deja opinar… creo que no se está volviendo viejo. Es solo, que le falta divertirse un poco más. Siempre está en la comisaria ayudando a sus amigos policías a salvar el mundo, y si no está ahí con ellos, está aquí, encargándose del papeleo, o esta es su casa, o escribiendo. Mire, solo se vive una vez… y sé que usted se ha divertido mucho. Recuerda que me conto porque termino su vida alocada. Y que solo pudo rescatar una muy pequeña parte. –Rick asintió, mientras le daba otro trago a su vaso. –Me dijo que la había dejado para sentar cabeza. Para casarse con Meredith y para criar a Alexis. Bueno, su hija ya se hizo mayor. Muy pronto se graduara y se ira a la universidad. Esta soltero, y su verdadero trabajo es en la comodidad de su casa, y cada que se inspire. Yo creo que esa etapa suya de sentar cabeza ya termino. Diviértase, salga a fiesta, vaya a bares… un poquito más movidos. Conozca chicas. Vamos que está soltero, sin compromisos de ningún tipo. Porque aunque usted no lo quiera admitir, no tiene un compromiso con la comisaria. Usted no firmo ningún contrato. Así que siéntase libre de salir, y no sé, tal vez enredarse con una que otra chica. Eso nunca nos viene mal. –Le guiño un ojo.

-Tienes razón Bryan. Debo vivir un poco más. Arriesgarme… total, solo se vive una vez…

-Así se habla. Solo eso sí. Cuídese mucho. Que ningún exceso es bueno…

-Descuida que me cuidare. –Rick se tomó el resto de su bebida de un solo trago, y muy decidido se levantó. Sintiéndose un poco mareado. –Bryan, hazme un favor. ¿Podrías cerrar el bar, por mí?

-Claro, eso nunca lo dude. Pero ¿A dónde va?

-Voy a divertirme un poco. Haciendo lo que siempre quise hacer… -Y con eso, Castle salió del bar, tambaleándose un poco. Para más tarde subir a un taxi, y dirigirse hacia su destino.

* * *

_**Agradezco a todas las personas, que llegaron hasta este punto… eso quiere decir que les está gustando… Gracias!**_

_**Bueno, espero y les haya gustado. Y sé que a lo mejor me estoy pasando con Kate, y si para desgracia de todos, seguirá sufriendo. No me mal interpreten, pero creo que se lo merece de cierta forma, por haber mentido. Recuerden que las mentiras tarde o temprano se descubren, y eso conlleva a consecuencias nada agradables. No traigo nada en contra de Kate, es más ella es mi personaje favorito, y de cierta forma la admiro. Pero tiene que tener su lección. Descuiden, ya le tocara a Castle…**_

_**Por ahora les digo que el fic será corto. En mi experiencia les digo que no soy buena con los fics largos… ya está todo planeado… espero y cuando llegue el capítulo cuatro, no decidan abandonarlo… ahora dirán que no, pero ya quiero ver cuando lleguen al cuatro…. Muaja muaja… ya no diré mas…. JAJAJAJAJA**_

_**Ahora bien, espero actualizar antes de la próxima madrugada del lunes, pero no les aseguro nada, se me viene encima una semana difícil en el trabajo… mmmm una evaluación, y me tengo que poner a estudiar :S … **_

_**Bueno, descansen…**_

_**Nos estaremos leyendo…**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**jess!**_


	3. LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN – BRUNO MARS

_**Hola gente… gracias por seguir conmigo, en esta locura… espero y ayan tenido una linda semana… bueno, no los entretengo mucho… solo una pequeña aclaración… cambie la clasificación, porque creo que ya era momento de hacerlo… al leer se darán cuenta… otra cosa, es la primera vez que escribo así… no me juzguen, por favor…**_

_**Ahora si, disfruten la lectura…**_

* * *

_**LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN – BRUNO MARS**_

_**DIA 1: ¿DISCULPAS Y ARREPENTIMIENTO?**_

Rick se bajó del taxi, tambaleándose, intentando por todos los medios no caerse. No entendía porque estaba así, si no había tomado tanto. Se adentró al edificio con decisión, dispuesto a todo.

Por fin llegaba a la puerta del departamento; le había costado mucho lograr subir sin caerse. Se acomodó un poco el cabello, y arreglando en vano su ropa, toco el timbre.

Esperaba estar presentable. Aunque dudaba que lo estuviera.

Sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal. No era correcto. Pero entonces las palabras de Bryan llegaron a su mente como rayos. Y cualquier duda desapareció.

Kate abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de que él estuviera ahí. Jamás se imaginó verlo. Y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara. Tenía la esperanza de que si él estaba ahí, en su casa era porque, estaba dispuesto a aclarar las cosas.

-Hola… -Dijo una sonriente Kate. -¿Quieres pasar?

-Claro… -Rick se adentró en el departamento de Kate, con demasiada confianza en él mismo. Pero debió haber tenido cuidado, ya que se tambaleo demasiado, y casi estuvo a punto de caer. Kate por otra parte, se dio cuenta al instante, de que Rick estaba ebrio. –Estoy bien… solo fue un pequeño mareo… -Se dirigió a la sala, sentándose en el sofá más cercano.

-Castle… no deberías andar por la calle en ese estado, es peligroso. ¿Manejaste hasta acá…? –Rick negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, al menos no hiciste algo tan estúpido como eso… iré por un vaso de agua y un analgésico… -Kate se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, en busca de algo para que a Rick se le bajara la borrachera. Y en cuanto volvió, pudo verlo, recargando su cabeza en el sofá, y con una mano en los ojos.

-¿Estas bien…?

-Si… -Dijo, quitando rápidamente su mano de los ojos e incorporándose. –De maravilla…

-Bien… aquí tienes… -Kate le tendió dos pastillas y el vaso con agua. Rick con una sonrisa en los labios, tomo gentilmente lo que Kate le ofrecía. –Dime Castle… ¿A qué has venido…? ¿Vienes hablar conmigo de lo que paso anoche…? –Rick sabía que Kate estaba molesta y dolida, y también sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa… peligro…

-No… bueno… yo vine a…

-Sabes que… olvídalo. No importa. Actuemos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hay que seguir como siempre… como compañeros… o amigos… -A Kate le costó mucho trabajo decir aquello, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-No… lamentablemente para ti… yo no puedo, y no quiero olvidarlo…

-¿Rick, en verdad que quieres de mi…? –Rick suspiro. "Si no puedo tener su amor, al menos tendré un buen momento con ella" pensó.

-Kate… me gustas… me gustas mucho… -Y con aquello, Rick se levantó rápidamente del sofá, y sin dudarlo ni un poco la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso muy apasionadamente…

Una Kate desconcertada pero a la vez feliz, pudo degustar el sabor a alcohol, en la boca de Rick. Y con entusiasmo, comenzó a devolverle el beso. En cambio él, con algo de torpeza, acaricio la piel de su abdomen, maravillándose ante el tacto. Sintiendo al instante una enorme desesperación.

-Rick… -Kate intento articular sobre los labios de él. –Tú también me gustas… -Un Rick fascinado ante aquellas palabras, la sujeto muy fuertemente de las caderas, azotándola con toda la delicadeza que pudo contra la pared fría, besando a su vez, su cuello. Kate gimió, en cuanto sintió la lengua de él sobre su piel. Y no pudo evitar que por su mente se pasaran varias imágenes de la noche que pasaron juntos.

Se sobresaltó, cuando sintió los labios de Rick, besar con especial ímpetu la cicatriz de su pecho. Tan fuertes y estimulantes eran aquellas caricias, que provocaban que a Kate le temblaran las piernas, a la vez que gemía de placer. Lo cual sirvió para estimular a Rick, quien ya la estaba conduciendo hasta su habitación.

Tal y como lo hizo la noche anterior, Rick dejo caer a Kate en la cama. Acercándose para besarla. Pronto el resto de la ropa, desapareció; y Rick, un poco mareado aún, coloco a Kate en sima suyo, guiándola, hasta formar uno solo.

El escritor cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación, ante la atenta mirada de Kate, quien lo miraba fascinada. Así que no lo pensó más, y comenzó a moverse contra él, buscando el ritmo perfecto.

Rick comenzaba a sentir desesperación, y sin poder evitarlo, sujeto a Kate de las caderas, para que acelerara los movimientos. Logrando con esto, que ella soltara un par de gemidos. Extasiado al verla moverse, levanto un poco la cabeza, logrando atrapar entre su boca uno de sus pechos, llenándolo de caricias. Y cuando sintió que Kate está a punto de terminar, la abrazo, besando su cuello, sin detener los movimientos de sus caderas. Y entonces ella gimió su nombre, logrando que por el cuerpo de Rick, atravesara una corriente eléctrica.

Estaba a punto de tomarla de las caderas, para aumentar el ritmo, y así encontrar su propio clímax, cuando ella tomo la iniciativa, y siguió moviéndose. Sin perder el contacto visual, maravillándose con la mirada del otro.

Jadeantes, se besaron dulcemente. Y Rick la tomo entre sus brazos, acomodándola en su pecho. Kate sonrió, y esparció besos cálidos por el pecho de él.

Se quedaron así, abrazados varios minutos, sin la necesidad de hablar. Disfrutando del cuerpo del otro. Pero Rick dejo de sentirse mareado, y comenzó a sentir miedo. No quería que eso terminara, pero no podía obligarla a que lo amara. Solo se tenía que conformar con eso. Un buen momento con ella. La inseguridad y el miedo fueron en aumento, y sintió que era hora de huir.

-Be… Kate… yo… -Tenía miedo, y no sabía cómo salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Si? –Dijo Kate con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras se incorporaba sobre el pecho de Rick.

-Yo… tengo que irme… -Soltó, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Q-qué? –Pudo articular, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Es que le prometí a Alexis, que hoy veríamos un maratón de películas. Y debe de estarse preocupando por mí, como se le acabo la pila a mi móvil. –Mintió lo mejor que pudo. Y sin mirarla, se sentó en la cama, comenzando a recoger su ropa del suelo, a la vez que comenzaba a vestirse.

-Ah… Está bien. –Kate hablo con voz temblorosa, mirando cómo él se vestía, y sin poder evitar su decepción ante aquel hecho.

-De acuerdo… Nos vemos mañana… -Dijo completamente vestido, y con una sonrisa de lado, mientras que depositaba un tímido beso en la cabeza de Kate.

En cuanto el salió de la habitación, Kate se acurruco en su cama, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas. Oyendo al fin, como la puerta de su departamento se cerraba…

_One, two, one, two, three_

_**Uno, dos, uno, dos, tres**_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_**Oh, si, si**_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_**Oh, si, si, si, si**_

_Ooh!_

_**Ooh!**_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_**Oh, si, si**_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_**Oh, si, si, si, si**_

_Ooh!_

_**Ooh!**_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_**Nunca he tenido mucha fe en el amor o en los milagros**_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_**Nunca quise poner a mi corazón sobre la linea**_

_But swimming in your water is something spiritual_

_**Pero estar nadando en tu agua es algo espiritual**_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_**Vuelvo a nacer cada vez que tu pasas la noche conmigo**_

* * *

_**DIA 2: LUJURIA**_

Rick se encontraba es su loft, preparando algo rápido de comer. Aunque en realidad no tenía mucha hambre. La causa, se sentía muy solo, y sin ánimos, ya que Alexis seguía fuera junto con su madre. Y aunque se sintiera de esa manera, sabía que su hija se lo merecía. Ella había estudiado muy duro para sus exámenes finales. Tanto, que incluso había llegado al extremo de no dormir. Luego, eso sumado a las practicas que hacía en la morgue con Lanie, su hija acababa completamente agotada.

La admiraba de sobremanera, jamás creyó que Alexis pudiera tener tan estable el valor de la responsabilidad en ella.

Suspiro con resignación. De verdad no tenía hambre, o al menos de eso no tenía hambre. Sonrió con malicia. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a Kate, pero su orgullo de hombre podía más, y él no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Aunque no estaría mal llamarla, o de plano llegar a su apartamento como hace dos noches, y en una distracción, la besaría, para después terminar haciendo el amor, muy lentamente.

Suspiro una vez más, tomo su teléfono, y cuando estaba a punto de marcarle, sonó el timbre. Hizo un pequeño gruñido, pues sabía que esa interrupción, había hecho que todo rastro de valor (o doblegacion) se esfumara de él.

Se acercó hacia la puerta, y sin mirar quien era la abrió.

En cuanto vio al nuevo invitado, sonrió de lado. Kate Beckett estaba parada en su puerta, con una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

-Hola.

-Hola… -Contesto Kate con timidez.

-Pasa… -Rick se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Kate.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? No me digas que ya me extrañas. –Sonrió encantadoramente, pero en cuanto vio la expresión de ella, borro la sonrisa de inmediato. -¿Ocurre algo?

-No… es solo que… nada, olvídalo. Fue mala idea venir. Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice…

-Fácil, porque me extrañabas… o porque tu mente pervertida no puede dejar de pensar lo que paso hace dos días…

-Castle, por favor… Sabes, será mejor me vaya…

-No. Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. Ven… -La tomo de los hombres, y la dirigió a la cocina, sentándola en un taburete. –Estaba preparando algo. ¿Gustas comer un poco?

-No gracias. Estoy bien así…

-De acuerdo… -Rick se sentía extraño, no le gustaba la actitud de Kate. Aunque debía admitir que la entendía. Todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, resultaba ser muy confuso y en ocasiones frustrante. – ¿Kate…?

-Si…

-Se cómo te sientes… y créeme, yo me siento igual…

-¿De qué hablas? –Kate no estaba entendiendo, o tal vez si…

-De todo lo que ha estado pasando entre nosotros… sé que es confuso, y bastante extraño, pero… creo que deberíamos relajarnos un poco, ambos somos adultos. Podemos manejar esto.

-¿Esto…? ¿Y qué es esto exactamente?

-Bueno… El hecho de haber dormido juntos… tal vez y quieras olvidarlo, pero estoy seguro que no lo quieres hacer, tanto como yo tampoco quiero… porque simplemente lo que paso fue algo increíble, y difícil de olvidar… -Kate comenzó a sentirse nerviosa… si Rick se acercaba más, ella perdería totalmente el control, y caería rendida ante él una vez más… -Tan increíble que… podríamos repetirlo…

-Rick… -Rick se posiciono atrás de ella, y comenzó a masajear sus hombros…

-Vamos Kate… no te resistas… -Se acercó a su oído, besando suavemente su lóbulo, para después susurrar. –Sé que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti… -Y sin más comenzó a besar su cuello. Posiciono sus manos en los hombros de ella, bajando el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Para después abrazarla por el estómago, mientras sentía su piel suave. Desabotono delicadamente cada botón de su blusa, acariciándola por dentro. Y sin más, se la quitó totalmente, acercando sus labios a su busto, besándolo muy tiernamente.

Las manos de Kate comenzaron a temblar, aferrándose fuertemente a la playera de Rick, subiéndola de a poco. Desasiéndose de ella rápidamente.

Rick le sonrió, e inmediatamente desabrocho el sostén de ella, dejándolo caer. La observo, extasiado, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Y antes de que ella dijera algo, se abalanza contra sus pechos. Lamiendo dulcemente cada uno…

-R-rick… tu madre o Alexis nos pueden ver. –Dijo entre jadeos.

-Descuida, están de viaje en los Hamptons. –Y siguió con aquella tortura, para ella.

Kate por otra parte, quiso devolverle las caricias, así que bajo una mano, acariciándolo muy lentamente, con cierto miedo.

Después de un buen rato, de estar jugando; de estar conociéndose mutuamente. Rick la paro del taburete, desabrochando su pantalón, y deslizándolo rápidamente junto con su ropa interior. Quedando completamente desnuda ante él. Y después de mirarlo, durante varios minutos, Rick la volvió a tomar en sus brazos, y la sentó una vez más en el taburete.

-Eres muy Hermosa. –Le dijo, besando dulcemente su barbilla. A la vez que llevaba sus propias manos a su pantalón, deslizándolo junto con su bóxer. Se acercó a ella, y la beso mientras la penetraba, muy lentamente. Kate se abrazó a la nuca de Rick, y ambos comenzaron a moverse, a un ritmo constante. Que les hacía dar varios gemidos.

-Rick… por fav… -Rick beso salvajemente los labios de Kate, mientras aumentaba el ritmo, sujetándose fuertemente contra el mueble, logrando hacer más presión contra ella.

Después de unos intensos minutos, Kate llego al clímax, y unos instantes después, fue el turno de Rick.

Estaban completamente sudados, agitados, y sus corazones latían muy fuerte; al mismo ritmo, pareciendo como si de uno solo se tratara.

-Eres fabulosa… -Dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kate. –y eso, estuvo increíble… como siempre…

-Sí, lo estuvo… -Kate comenzó a sentir sus mejilla arder.

-Eh estado pensando… -Kate alzo la mirada para verlo mejor. –Y creo que lo deberíamos repetir más seguido, no crees? –Comenzó hacer un recorrido de besos por todo su rostro, para después fundirse en un cálido beso.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… -Articulo Kate sobre sus labios.

_'Cause your sex takes me to Paradise_

_**Porque tu sexo me lleva al paraíso**_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to Paradise_

_**Si, tu sexo me lleva al paraíso**_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Y eso se nota, si, si, si**_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_**Porque tú me haces sentir como si hubiera estado encerrado fuera del cielo**_

_For too long, for too long_

_**Por mucho tiempo, por mucho tiempo**_

_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_**Si, tu me haces sentir como si hubiera estado encerrado fuera del cielo**_

_For too long, for too long_

_**Por mucho tiempo, por mucho tiempo**_

* * *

_**DIA 3: CELOS**_

Rick estaba en su estudio tratando de escribir un capitulo, que ya llevaba retrasando desde hace varios días, pero al parecer la inspiración no llegaba.

Llevaba un buen rato repitiendo la misma acción. Escribía una oración, y de inmediato la volvía a borrar. Tanto así, que ya estaba fastidiado, pues cada idea nueva que venía a su mente, era rechazada casi al instante. Le parecían sosas. Por un instante creyó que había perdido su toque a la hora de escribir alguna escena erótica. Y es que simplemente no lo entendía, él era todo un maestro cuando escribía ese tipo de escenas, y al parecer ahora sufría un pequeño bloqueo. Suspiro audiblemente. Ya estaba cansado de eso…

¿A dónde diablos se habían ido las musas de la inspiración? ¿Dónde?

Y la respuesta llego más rápido de lo que esperaba. La imagen de Kate llego a su mente…pues claro, la detective era su inspiración, su musa. Tal vez y lo que necesitaba era verla.

Pero como iba a llegar así como así… sin invitación… lo mejor sería hablarle.

Pero, qué le diría. Algo como "Kate estoy desesperado, quiero verte. Voy para tú casa" No, definitivamente no le diría aquello, así sabría que está loco por ella. Y aunque era cierto, no quería estar vulnerable ante ella. Lo mejor sería ir a su departamento. Así, sin avisar. Siempre hacia eso. Porque no hacerlo ahora… pero de pronto su rostro cambio…

Y si estaba con alguien… y si tenía una cita con algún chico musculoso… o tal vez se encontraba con Josh, reviviendo su historia de "Amor"

Muchas veces él se imaginó, que Kate se reencontraba con Josh, y decidían empezar de nuevo… Aunque le doliera, él sabía perfectamente que en la vida de Kate, Josh era muy especial. Incluso llego a creer que algún día se casaría…

De pronto los celos comenzaron a invadirle. Y un deseo de venganza lo inundo. Así que decidió ir a su departamento, sin avisar. Para ver con quién demonios estaba. Y poder arruinarle la noche, revelándole a Josh o al tipejo con el que se encontrara, que ellos eran amantes, que se acostaban. Y así poder reclamar lo que era suyo. Con decisión, salió del loft, y en cuanto llego al estacionamiento, saco el Ferrari a todo galope.

Todo el camino estaba pensando en las palabras adecuadas, para echarle a perder el plan a Kate… o mejor, en frente del sujeto ese, besarla con mucho ímpetu. Para demostrar quién era el macho alfa…

Pero en cuanto estuvo frente a su puerta, todo aquello le pareció estúpido e infantil… Quien era él para hacer eso. Para reclamarla como suya, sabiendo que nunca lo había sido, y que nunca lo sería. Ella no lo amaba, y aunque haya mucha química entre ellos, a la hora del sexo, eso no significaba que ella le pertenecía, y él le pertenecía a ella.

No eran una pareja, al menos no eran novios, porque compañeros y amigos si lo eran.

De pronto se sintió estúpido, de estar ahí parado, sin atreverse a tocar. No debía haberse guiado por los celos y por ese sentimiento posesivo hacia ella.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando una pequeña risa lo hizo recapacitar. Era ella, estaba seguro. Ella había reído. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién? Y una vez más esa oleada de celos lo invadió… no quedaría como un estúpido delante de ningún idiota. Así que con ira retenida, toco la puerta. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar cuando ella no le abrió… y si había interrumpido algo. Qué tal que ella estaba a punto de tener… trago fuertemente, sintiendo seca la garganta. Estaba a punto de derribar de una patada la puerta, tal y como Esposito le enseño tiempo atrás. Cuando la puerta se abrió.

Y pudo verla. Estaba un poco despeinada, agitada ligeramente, y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Lo sabía. No estaba sola… su corazón bombeo muy fuertemente. Y todos los celos y la ira, desaparecieron, dejando a su paso la tristeza y la desilusión.

Lo mejor era inventar una excusa e irse. Decir que tenía un compromiso, alguna mentira que lo salvara de eso. Para que así, ella no pensara que él había sido un tonto… Creyó morir, cuando ella le sonrió tímidamente.

-Hola Rick. –Ella sonrió aún más. Eso dolía mil veces peor.

-Hola… -Dijo sin ánimo. Ella noto al instante el sentimiento de tristeza que él tenía. Porque cambio su expresión.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Ah pasado algo…? –Kate se oía preocupada. Y lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo pasar. Él no quería ver dentro de su departamento. No quería ver aquel hombre.

-No pasa nada… -Contesto.

-No me mientas Rick. Sé cuándo lo haces…

-No te estoy mintiendo… -Rick no volteo a ver el departamento. Se quedó con la cabeza agachada, en la entrada. Sintiendo la mirada de Kate, penetrándolo. -¿Por qué piensas que tengo algo?

-Porque lo veo en tus ojos. Están decaídos. Tristes. ¿Qué paso? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, contarme lo que sea…

-Es algo sin importancia. No es nada que no se pueda solucionar. Descuida…

-¿Entonces a que viniste?

-Yo… ni siquiera sé porque vine contigo… no importa. De seguro estabas ocupada. Espero y no haber interrumpido algo.

-No. Para nada. No estaba haciendo nada, solo viendo un viejo programa. –En cuanto le dijo aquello, Rick levanto la mirada, atreviéndose a mirar su departamento… era verdad, estaba sola, y con la televisión encendida, en un viejo programa de risa. Era por eso que la había oído reír. Se sintió como un estúpido. Como pudo creer que ella estaba con algún hombre… Pero dado que ellos solo eran amigos con derechos, era una posibilidad muy grande que ella saliera con otras personas. Porque no tenía ningún compromiso con él.

-Está bien…

-Siéntate. Estás en tu casa. ¿Gustas algo…? ¿Un café, agua, vino acaso…?

-Un café estaría bien, gracias. –Rick se sentó en el sofá, mirando el programa que Kate estaba viendo. Que decía ahora. Como justificaba el haber ido. Era cierto que tenía ganas de verla, pero había llegado hasta su departamento por un impulso. Guiado por los celos estúpidos que había sentido.

Después de unos minutos, Kate se reunió con él en el sofá, entregándole una taza de café…

-Y dime… ¿En realidad por qué viniste? Y no me vayas a decir que no sabes ni a que has venido. –Dijo mientras apagaba la televisión.

-Bueno… en realidad no lo sé… tal vez es mi subconsciente que quería verte… -Kate no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario. –No, en realidad eh estado bloqueado, y vine a ver a mi musa favorita… -dijo galante.

-Tú musa favorita. ¿Cuántas musas tienes exactamente? –Dijo entre seria y divertida.

-Bueno… tengo unas cuantas… una en cada estado. Y cada una de ellas es más sexy que la anterior –Sonrió maliciosamente ante su chiste, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio la expresión de Kate. Parecía triste. –Es broma. Tú eres mi única musa…

-Si claro… No importa, sé que en realidad si tienes otras musas… -Kate se paró del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Rick, la detuvo del brazo.

-Kate, espera. Era una broma. Sabes que tú eres mi única musa.

-No importa. Yo sé perfectamente que es verdad lo que dices. Te conozco. Y aunque no sean musas, sé que son otras mujeres en tu vida… -Intento sonreír, fallando en el intento.

-Bueno… no te negare que hay otras mujeres. Pero ahora tu eres la más especial. –Rick le sonrió, y beso dulcemente su frente.

-Bueno… dado que no viniste a nada en específico, no le veo el caso a que te quedes… -Kate le hablo muy seriamente.

-Pero, si hay algo por lo que debería quedarme. Por ti… vamos que te dije que necesitaba inspiración, y que mejor forma de inspirarme, que estando con mi musa. –Y antes de que Kate pudiera reaccionar, o decir algo, Rick atrapo su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Sintiendo como Kate temblaba. Mordió suavemente su labio, y después comenzó a besarla muy intensamente.

Después de unos largos minutos compartiendo besos cada vez más intensos, se separaron jadeantes. Rick acerco sus labios al cuello de Kate, besándolo con mucha devoción. Lamiendo cada rincón; inhalando profundamente aquel aroma a cerezas que lo volvía loco. Siguió un camino, hasta su oreja, y mordiendo delicadamente su lóbulo le dijo…

-Nunca lo olvides Kate… tu eres mi única musa. Mi muy especial, linda y sexy musa. Y me vuelves loco… -Ante aquella declaración, Kate no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Logrando una gran sonrisa en Rick, quien fascinado ante el sonido que hacia Kate, volvió a besarla con mucho ímpetu en el cuello, bajando lentamente, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Acariciándolos con infinito respeto, muy suavemente. Kate se separó un poco, y se quitó la remera. Y en cuanto bajo los brazos, Rick se le abalanzo, lamiendo con su lengua la cicatriz entre sus pechos.

-Sabes… esta cicatriz tuya es…

-¿Horrenda? Lo se Castle, no tenías que recordármelo. –Kate avergonzada, triste y un poco enojada, se alejó de Rick, tomando del suelo su remera.

-Kate… tu cicatriz no me parece asquerosa… es verdad que a veces no me gusta porque me recuerda que estuve a punto de perderte… pero esta maca entre tus pechos –Toco con su mano la cicatriz, provocando un escalofrió en ella. –Es la prueba de como luchaste por vivir. De cómo te levantaste ante todo lo que te pasó. De que eres una gran mujer, lo fuerte que eres. Y lo más importante de todos, que se te ve muy sexy… y me encanta besarla… -El escritor se inclinó, comenzando una vez más un recorrido de besos por su cicatriz. Mientras que Kate, soltaba una lagrima ante aquellas palabras.

Rick tomo a Kate de la cintura, y se dejaron caer en el sofá, quedando él en sima de ella, recorriendo con sus manos y sus labios cada centímetro de su piel. Kate sintió tanto placer, que quiso devolverle un poco. Así que con una mano empezó a acariciarlo, con mucho cariño, logrando estimular cada vez más y más, esa parte de la anatomía de Rick.

Él jadeo ante las caricias de ella, y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido profundo, cuando las manos de Kate jugaron con su cinturón. Y sin darse cuenta, Kate ya había bajado sus pantalones, continuando con su bóxer, liberándolo al fin.

Después de un rato de tontear, Rick comenzó a penetrar a Kate. Moviéndose rápidamente. Kate por otra parte se golpeaba ligeramente la cabeza con el reposabrazos, ante cada movimiento frenético de él

Así continuaron durante un rato, hasta que ambos no pudieron resistir más. Gritando entre gemidos, el nombre de cada uno. Saboreando muy agradablemente el éxtasis.

Un rato después, Rick y Kate se encontraban en el sofá, completamente desnudos y abrazados. Kate se sentía feliz de estar así con él, entre sus brazos.

-Rick, ahora si me vas a decir la verdadera razón por la que viniste…

-Bueno, pero que insistente… Dime, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque cuando te vi, tu mirada detonaba tristeza… y me preocupas.

-Está bien… supongo que vine a desahogarme contigo…

-¿Desahogarte?

-Sí. Ya sabes, hablar. Sí, creo que eso quería hacer. Hablar… de algo que me estaba pasando… pero no importa ahora. –Rick acariciaba dulcemente el brazo de Kate, trazando en él, figuras sin sentido con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Estas seguro… digo, ¿Seguro que no era algo importante?

-Seguro… y si lo era. En este momento no me importa, porque estoy contigo, y tú me haces sentir bien. –Kate sonrió, pero sin que él se diera cuenta, soltó una lágrima de tristeza. Pues no estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_**Oh, si, si, si, si**_

_Ooh!_

_**Ooh!**_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_**Oh, si, si**_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_**Oh, si, si, si, si**_

_Ooh!_

_**Ooh!**_

_You bring me to my knees, you make me testify_

_**Tu haces que me arrodille, me haces testificar**_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_**Tu puedes hacer que un pecador cambie su camino**_

_Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light_

_**Abre tus puertas porque no puedo esperar a ver la luz**_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_**Y ahí es donde me quiero quedar**_

* * *

_**DIA 4: PASION**_

Rick entro a su estudio con una sonrisa de medio lado, y una copa en la mano.

-No tardo. Solo le mandare un correo a Alexis.

-Descuida. Aquí te espero… -Kate estaba sentada en el sofá de Rick, con una copa también de vino.

Rick se sentó, y encendió su laptop. Mientras escribía un correo para su hija, no pudo evitar pensar en ella. Sonrió maliciosamente. Por fin habían resuelto el caso, y había sido agotador. Nunca antes se habían tardado casi una semana en resolverlo… bueno tal vez sí, pero en otras circunstancias de peligro nacional, o bien de peligro hacia ellos. Ja! Volvió a sonreír. La había invitado a cenar a un bello restaurante, con el pretexto de ir a celebrar la victoria. Sonaba estúpida la excusa. Dado que en otras ocasiones, en las que el caso en el que habían trabajado era mucho más pesado, o peligroso, y no iban a celebrar, y si lo hacían. Todos iban al Old Haunt a tomar una copa; o si iban solo ellos dos, iban a comer una hamburguesa a Remy´s. Y ahora resulta que el invitarla a cenar era una nueva forma de celebrar la victoria.

Al menos ella había aceptado. Incluso se había arreglado para la ocasión.

Termino de enviar el correo. Cerró su laptop, y lo que vio fue una muy bella imagen.

Veía las largas piernas de Kate, caminando muy despacio hacia él, con un gesto en su cara, que él pudo descifrar como sexy.

Kate dejo la copa de vino en el escritorio, acercándose un poco más. Rodeo la silla donde estaba Rick, y coloco sus manos en los hombros de él. Para después bajarlas muy lentamente, hasta tocar su pecho. Rick comenzaba a respirar muy rápido. Ella acerco sus labios al cuello de él, comenzándolo a besar. Rick cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación, tan placentera de sus labios en si cuello. Pero de pronto ella se separó, muy bruscamente, y pensó que se había arrepentido.

Pero se equivocó. Kate le dio la vuelta, colocándose en frente de él. Por inercia, se hizo para atrás, dándole más espacio. Ella sonrió con lujuria, y muy despacio se subió en sima suyo. Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Kate coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca, atrapando sus labios, en un salvaje beso.

Rick sentía como Kate acariciaba su cabello, a la vez que se movía muy lentamente sobre él. Creía que iba a desfallecer. No aguanto más, y con sus manos, busco el cierre de su vestido, desabrochándolo en el acto. Kate sonrió contra sus labios, y bajos sus manos, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Rick.

Una vez de haber terminado con la camisa, se paró, y sin perder el contacto visual con él, se quitó el vestido quedando en ropa interior, mientras que Rick se quitaba a su vez la camisa.

Kate pudo ver como la mirada de Rick había cambiado. Se reflejaba deseo en su mirada, cambiando el color azul claro de sus ojos por un azul eléctrico. Y se volvió a sentar en sima de él, sintiendo su deseo vibrar en su abdomen. Y con eso, volvió a moverse en forma circular.

Volvieron a besarse con más furia. Y Rick acaricio todo su cuerpo, con infinito respeto. Acerco una mano al broche de su sostén, y con una agilidad que sorprendió a Kate, se deshizo de él. Rick continuo la tortura besando sus pechos, acariciándolos, casi perdiendo el control. Por otra parte Kate, bajo muy lentamente una mano, proporcionándole caricias enloquecedoras, haciendo que Rick, soltara un par de gemidos. Después bajo la otra mano, y con un poco de torpeza, desabrocho el pantalón.

Y lo siguiente que supo era que Rick la guiaba sujetándola de las caderas, logrando por fin volverse uno solo. La beso, muy dulcemente, mientras iba aumentando el ritmo, sintiendo como Kate gemía en su boca.

Rick se aferraba fuertemente de las caderas de ella, mientras aumentaba cada vez más el ritmo, sintiendo de vez en cuando como Kate enterraba sus uñas en sus hombros, al sujetarse de ellos, para no caerse. Siguieron así unos minutos más, hasta que sintió como Kate llegaba al orgasmo, cayendo en su pecho, totalmente agotada. Pero el aun no terminaba, así que la sujeto con más firmeza, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo, logrando minutos después, su propio clímax. Cuando sintió su respiración, un poco más estable, la sujeto de la cara, mirando sus ojos, perdiéndose en el verde avellana, y la beso, dulcemente. Y Rick, aun sin salir de ella completamente, la levanto en brazos. Sentándola en su escritorio. Ella le sonrió, con timidez, estaba un poco desconcertada, pero feliz de aun tenerlo dentro de ella.

-¿Quieres vino…? –Pregunto Rick, mientras salía de ella, con calma, a la vez que sujetaba su copa, que aún permanecía en su escritorio.

-¿Vino…? –Pregunto con un poco de decepción, al ver que él comenzaba actuar como si lo que acababan de vivir, no hubiera pasado.

-Sí, vino. No quieres. Bueno, yo si… -Se llevó la copa a los labios, dándole un pequeño trago. Y con los labios impregnados de vino, la beso. Kate sintió el sabor amargo de la uva de los labios de Rick, y lo entendió, él solo quería jugar un poco. En cuanto se separaron, Kate tomo la copa de las manos de Rick, y bebió el líquido rojo, escurriendo un poco por la comisura de su boca. Levanto una mano para limpiarse, pero Rick se lo impidió, sujetando su mano en el aire. Kate lo miro desconcertada, cuando él se acercó lentamente hacia ella, comenzando a limpiar el vino con su lengua, sintiendo un escalofrió por parte de ella. Después lamio sus labios, para besarla luego.

Ahora era su turno. Rick toma la copa, pero se la empino demasiado pronto, y derramo un poco en su pecho y su cara. Y con su mano, limpio el vino de su rostro, sonriendo con nerviosismo, se bebió el líquido. Separo la copa de su boca, y busco sus ojos, para besarse. Pero ella estaba mirando su mano. Iba a preguntar qué era lo que tenía, cuando ella sujeto su mano, entre las suyas, y beso sus dedos, pasando su lengua por donde antes había rastros de vino. Rick sintió una oleada de excitación, observando como ella lamia, y su palma, succionaba sus dedos, con infinita devoción. Y cuando creyó que no podía haber algo más excitante, ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo, para dedicarle una sonrisa, inclinándose, para limpiar el vino de su pecho. Sintiendo el recorrido que hacia su lengua. Jamás creyó seguir viva, antes de ver algo así. Necesitaba responderle, urgentemente.

Y así lo hizo… Cuando ella quiso tomar la copa, para darle el último sorbo, él se lo impidió. Kate con cara de desconcierto, miro extrañada, como Rick vertía el líquido restante, sobre sus pechos desnudos. Para después repetir exactamente la misma acción que había hecho ella con él. Sintiendo una tortura agonizante.

-R-rick… por favor… -Otras vez esas palabras. Sabía que ella se moría de ganas de que ambos estuvieran conectados una vez más. No hizo esperar más, y de un solo movimiento la penetro. Oyendo un dulce gemido por parte de Kate. Comenzando una vez más con los movimientos erráticos de su cadera contra la de ella.

Y así estuvieron todo lo que quedaba de la noche. Demostrándose esa pasión, que solo ellos poseían. Al fin de cuentas el haber tenido un caso difícil, merecía su recompensa. Y si esa sería su nueva forma de celebrar una victoria, ante un caso difícil, esperaban muchos casos así en el futuro.

_'Cause your sex takes me to Paradise_

_**Porque tu sexo me lleva al paraíso**_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to Paradise_

_**Si, tu sexo me lleva al paraíso**_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Y eso se nota, si, si, si**_

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_**Porque tú me haces sentir como si hubiera estado encerrado fuera del cielo**_

_For too long, for too long_

_**Por mucho tiempo, por mucho tiempo**_

_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_**Si, tu me haces sentir como si hubiera estado encerrado fuera del cielo**_

_For too long, for too long_

_**Por mucho tiempo, por mucho tiempo**_

* * *

_**DIA 5: DESESPERACION**_

Toda la mañana había sido de tensión para ambos. El caso con el que se estaban enfrentando, los ponía de malas. Y por consiguiente, causaba varias disputas entre ellos.

En especial si Rick se empeñaba en defender a una chica rubia de no más de 30 años, que ante los ojos de Kate, era la principal sospechosa.

Cada situación hacia que la ira de Kate fuera en aumento. Como cuando Castle se empeñó en acompañar a Esposito y a Ryan, que habían ido tras una pista en un Strip Club. Kate no quería ni imaginarse que era lo que había hecho el escritor ahí, porque cuando llego tenía una marca de labios en el dorso de la mano. Y tratando de fingir desinterés, siguió con su trabajo, pero había fracasado, ya que había terminado discutiendo muy acaloradamente con él, en la sala de descanso.

Parecía que ya se les había olvidado el gran momento que habían pasado la noche pasada, haciendo el amor un sinfín de veces por todo el loft de Rick. En definitiva esos recuerdos habían quedado en el olvido, a causa de los celos de Kate, y el poco tacto de Rick.

Kate suspiro con cansancio, en verdad el día se le estaba haciendo muy pesado, a causa de las peleas con Castle. Es por eso que había decidido, que lo mejor era que él se fuera con Esposito y con Ryan a investigar todo el día, así ella no tendría oportunidad de discutir con Rick. Suspiro una vez más, y sintió que alguien se sentaba en la silla del escritor. En cuanto alzo la mirada, pudo ver a Rick, con su celular en la mano, muy interesado en la pantalla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que te fueras con los chicos a investigar todo el día.

-Sí, lo sé. -Dijo alzando la mirada para verla.

-¿Y entonces?

-Me canse de estar con ellos, y vine a estar contigo. -Kate suspiro. No sabía si sentirse alagada o enfadada.

-Castle, acaso quieres que sigamos discutiendo todo el día, o que la comisaria se entere de nuestros problemas.

-Primero que nada, yo no soy el que empieza a discutir. Segundo, no sé a qué te refieres con "nuestros problemas" porque está más que claro, que yo no tengo problemas contigo. Y tercero, simplemente te extrañaba, y necesitaba divertirme. -Alzo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Castle, compórtate, que estamos en el trabajo.

-Está bien, lo intentare. -Y con eso, Rick volvió a su celular, ignorando a una Kate desconcertada, pero que volvió a los papeles que estaba revisando.

Rick llevaba un rato con su celular, riendo en voz baja, mientras leía unos whatsapp de una vieja amiga, con la que estaba platicando. Kate se percató de cómo él escribía muy rápidamente en su IPhone, y en cuanto recibía la respuesta reía o sonreía tontamente.

-Castle, deja de hacer eso. Me desconcentras.

-¿Yo que estoy haciendo? -Dejo de escribir, para mirar a Kate, con desconcierto.

-El ruido de tus teclas al escribir, o tu risita estúpida.

-Perdón, no pensé que eso te fuera a molestar. Pero dado que tú no te quieres divertir, y que comenzaba aburrirme, decidí entretenerme un rato -Mostro su celular

-Pues si te estás aburriendo, porque no te vas a tu casa. Al fin de cuentas, no es necesario que te quedes.

-Bueno. Dado que no hemos avanzado en el caso, podría irme a casa, o a divertirme un rato. -Dijo con malicia, logrando que la actitud de Kate cambiara.

-Sí, porque no vas a ese Club que tanto te gusto, y despilfarras un rato tu dinero, al fin eres rico.

-Creo que no sería mala idea. -Rick instintivamente vio la marca de labios que aún se veía en su mano.

-O porque no mejor te vas directamente con la chica que te dejo sus labios impresos en tu mano. Apuesto a que ella no le molestaría divertirse un rato contigo. -Kate comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas del coraje.

-O tal vez, si tú quieres, nos podemos divertir un rato, tu y yo, solos. -¿Ahora era su juguete sexual?

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? -Dijo molesta

-Ya me conoces, yo nunca juego con eso. -Rick se acercó más a Kate.

-Paso. Mejor ve con las chicas del Club. -Y al instante Kate, bajo la mirada a los documentos de su escritorio. Rick se decepciono, un poco, pero sabía que ella estaba molesta por el comentario del Club. Ahora necesitaba calmar las aguas con Kate, a como diera lugar.

Rick acaricio su pierna por debajo del escritorio, muy sutilmente, provocando que Kate se sobresaltara al instante. Y más aún, cuando comenzó a subir su mano hacia arriba.

Kate por otra parte sintió un escalofrió, cuando las yemas de los dedos de Rick, tocaron su intimidad con disimulo, y no pudo evitar jadear. Logrando una gran sonrisa en Rick.

-Ri-rick. Por favor. Aquí no.

-Kate, tranquila, nadie se dará cuenta. -Aumentó sus caricias, provocando que Kate se moviera en su asiento.

-¿Castle? -Kate no pudo resistir el cerrar los ojos, dejándose guiar por las suaves caricias que le estaba proporcionando el escritor. Estaba a punto de ceder, cuando el celular de Kate, comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Rick alejara su mano muy rápidamente. Kate dio un suspiro rápido, antes de contestar.

-Beckett. Sí. Está bien. -Tomo un lápiz y un papel, comenzando a anotar, lo que Rick descifro como una dirección. -De acuerdo. Muchas gracias. Adiós.

-¿Qué paso?

-Era Lanie. Dice que encontró en la garganta de la víctima fibras sintéticas.

-¿Fibras sintéticas? ¿Por qué tendría fi…? ¡Peluca! De eso están hechas las mayorías de las pelucas.

-Exacto. ¿Y quienes usan pelucas…?

-Las bailarinas de Club. -Rick sonrió. -¿Pero cómo sabremos de quiénes son? Yo estuve ahí, y todas las chicas usan pelucas de diferentes colores.

-Bueno, Lanie me dijo que, las que encontró, son de color azul eléctrico. Sé que no ayuda mucho, pero igual y buscando a todas las chi...

-¿Azul eléctrico? Clara tenía una.

-¿Clara?

-Sí, es una de las chicas. Ella me… olvídalo, eso no importa ahora. Vamos al Club.

-No, tú no vas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Castle, te conozco, y sé que te vas a distraer, y eso no me ayudara en nada.

-Oh vamos. Te prometo que no hare nada malo. Solo iré a investigar contigo. Por favor. -Hizo la mejor cara de cachorro que pudo. Logrando que Kate se sensibilizara.

-De acuerdo. Pero si estropeas mi investigación, lo pagaras muy caro.

-Entendido. -Y así ambos se dirigieron al elevador.

-Castle. Lo que paso hace un momento.

-Te encanto, lo sé.

-Claro que no. No seas creído.

-Te encanto. Beckett, no me puedes mentir.

-Claro que no me encanto. Tan solo…

-Kate, estabas excitadísima. Debiste ver tu cara. Si hasta cerraste los ojos. ¡Jadeaste!

-¡No! Bueno sí. Pero... mira no estuvo bien, pudieron habernos visto.

-Pero no lo hicieron.

-Rick, por favor. No lo vuelvas hacerlo, quieres.

-¿Estas segura de eso...? En verdad quieres que ya no te toque más. -Kate no pudo evitar morderse el labio.

-Bueno. En realidad yo. -Y antes de poder decir algo más, el elevador había llegado. Así que Kate suspiro aliviada, mientras se metía en él, seguida por Rick.

-Sabes que pienso yo. Que te volverías loca si dejara de tocarte. -Dijo aquello tomando a Kate de los hombros, en cuanto el elevador se cerró. -Amas mis caricias. Y apuesto que ahora mismo te estas excitando.

-Por favor. -Kate sintió como la lengua de Rick, recorría su cuello. Y sin saber cómo ya estaba contra una de las paredes del elevador.

-Kate, ya no puedo más. Estoy desesperado por hacerte mía. -Beso sus labios en un arrebato, provocándole un gemido. Comenzó acariciar sus pechos con mucha urgencia, a besarlos por sobre la ropa. Logrando más gemidos enloquecedores. Acerco su cadera a las de ella, rozándose.

-Rick... no me hagas esto. Por fav. -Se vio interrumpida por la mano de él, que continuaba con la tarea que estaba haciendo hace unos minutos, en su intimidad.

-Me vas a decir, que esto no te gusta. En verdad quieres que pare. Quieres que deje de acariciarte.

-No, no quiero. co-continua. -Kate se estaba volviendo loca, sintiendo como los dedos de Rick hacían más presión sobre ella.

-¿Así te gusta...?

-Sí. -Kate cerró los ojos disfrutando, sintiendo más tarde los labios de él, buscando su boca. Y con valentía bajo una mano, regalándole las mismas caricias que él le estaba proporcionando.

-Kate, ya no puedo más. Te necesito ahora. -Y de pronto toda la magia se fue cuando se oyó un pequeño campaneo, indicándoles que habían llegado al estacionamiento. Con mucho pesar, se separaron. Rick fue el primero en salir, acomodándose el cabello. En cambio Kate, tardo un poco más en recuperarse, pero lo siguió en seguida. En cuanto llegaron al auto de ella, él se metió sin siquiera mirarla. Kate arranco el vehículo, sin saber si debía o no decir algo.

-Lo siento. -Finalmente Rick rompió el silencio. Mirándola con culpa, y a la vez excitación por sus mejillas sonrojadas -No debí. Fue inapropiado, y más sabiendo que estábamos en el elevador de la comisaria. Te juro que nunca más lo volveré hacer.

-Rick. -Volteo la mirada, percatándose en su pantalón, de que aún estaba excitado. -Fue inadecuado... pero… no me molesto, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Sé que no te molesto, si no me habrías detenido. Pero… es que no me pude controlar. Kate te deseo. Lo sabes. Y el hecho de haber discutido hoy, me hizo sentir, inexplicablemente, una excitación enorme, y un deseo de hacerte mía en tu escritorio. Aun siento ese deseo. Kate perdón, pero tú sabes que me gustas, y que siento cierta debilidad hacia ti. Ahora... me gustaría que me ayudaras.

-¿Con que?

-Aparca el auto.

-¿Qué? No lo voy hacer, Castle tenemos que ir al Club a investigar.

-Por favor Kate. Sé que fui yo el que empezó todo esto, pero te juro que como no me quite esta excitación ahora mismo, explotare. -Kate se sorprendió con lo que le dijo, y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

-Rick. ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

-¿Tú? Nada. Yo me encargo de esto. Yo me metí solito en esta situación.

-¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Bajarte del auto e ir a masturbarte o te vas a meter con cualquier zorra que se te cruce?

-Tenía pensado hacer lo primero. Pero lo segundo es mejor. Solo que.

-No puedo creerlo. Eres un pervertido. Porque no aguatas un poco más, al fin casi llegamos al Club. Y así te vas con la zorra que dejo sus labios en tu mano. -Dijo Kate con celos.

-No es mala idea. -Kate volteo a verlo, con ojos de furia, y decepción.

-Sí. Al fin a ti lo único que te importa es el sexo. Eso sí, mientras sea bueno.

-Es broma Kate. No me voy a ir con alguna chica del Club. Porque no voy aguantar mucho... Kate, te lo ruego, estaciónate en algún lado. Por favor, ya no aguanto más. -Kate percibió desesperación en su voz, y se compadeció de él, así que se estaciono debajo de un puente por el que pasaban.

-Bien Castle, ya me estacione. Ahora sal y haz lo que necesites, para que podamos ir al Club.

-¿Lo que necesito? Bien. -Rick comenzó a tocarle la pierna a Kate, la cual se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me dijiste que hiciera lo que necesite. Pues yo te necesito a ti. Tú eres la única que puede ayudarme. Además tú fuiste la causante de esto. -Se señaló la entrepierna.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo solucione? ¿Quieres que me monte en ti, y lo hagamos?

-Justamente eso. Ven aquí.

-Claro que no lo voy hacer, Castle. No soy tu puta personal, y mucho menos tu juguete sexual.

-Claro que no lo eres. Pero solo quiero quitarme esta excitación contigo, sabes que solo te deseo a ti. Además estoy seguro que tú también sigues excitada, frustrada y desesperada, por no haber podido concretar en el elevador. Vamos Kate, ya te dije que te deseo, es verdad. -Acaricio dulcemente su mejilla, mientras se acercaba, y su mano era remplazada por sus labios. Kate se mordió el labio. Y se desabrocho el cinturón, y en una maniobra sorprendente, se posiciono en sima suyo.

Comenzando a besarse muy salvajemente. Kate se deshizo de la camisa de él, sintiendo cada vez más su excitación.

De un momento a otro ya estaban desnudos, entregándose a esa pasión y deseo que solo ellos sentían. Aumentando a ratos el ritmo. Todo rastro de cordura había desaparecido de Kate, solo se dedicaba a sentir, a sentir lo más que se pudiera. Rick la sujeto de las caderas fuertemente, logrando que ambos llegaran al clímax. Una vez que lograron recuperarse, Rick la tomo del rostro besándola dulcemente. Mientras comenzaban a vestirse.

Un rato más tarde, iban de vuelta al camino, con dirección al Club. Completamente en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

-Gracias Kate.

-Siempre. -Kate volteo a verlo, al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía, regalándose una sonrisa mutua. -Ahora solo espero, que encontremos en el Club las pruebas necesarias, para poder culpar a Elizabeth…

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Por qué la quieres culpar a ella?

-Pues porque ella es la asesina.

-Ya te dije que ella no es.

-Otra vez a defenderla. Vamos Castle, todo apunta a que ella lo mato.

-Puede ser, pero Beckett, sabes que siempre las cosas pueden cambiar. Además yo pienso que ella no lo hizo.

-Pues no estás pensando con la cabeza, si no con… -Kate señalo la entrepierna de Rick.

-Y ahí vamos otra vez con los celos…

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, si, si, si**_

_Can I just stay here?_

_**¿Puedo simplemente quedarme aquí?**_

_Spend the rest of my days here?_

_**¿Pasar el resto de mis días aquí?**_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, si, si, si**_

_Can't I just stay here?_

_**¿Puedo simplemente quedarme aquí?**_

_Spend the rest of my days here?_

_**¿Pasar el resto de mis días aquí?**_

* * *

_**DIA 6: CELOS II Y EXPLOSIÓN**_

Kate entro al Old Haunt, un poco acalorada. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no. Pero tenía que verlo. Saber si estaba bien. Así que se acercó a la barra, donde pudo ver a Bryan.

-Hola Bryan.

-Detective Beckett. Es un placer verla de nuevo. -Dijo el joven con galantería. -¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Bueno, vine a ver a Ri... Castle. ¿Está en su oficina? -Bryan cambio su expresión.

-Sí, esta haya abajo.

-Bien. Iré hablar con él.

-No. Espere Detective. -El joven impidió que Kate se acercara más a la oficina.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puede entrar ahí.

-¿Por qué no?

-El señor, digo, Rick me pidió que no dejara entrar a nadie. Está ocupado.

-¿Ocupado? -Kate se extraño, pero al instante entendió. -Te refieres a que esta con una chica haya abajo.

-Bueno. Si… Rick esta con una mujer…

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo haya abajo?

-Un poco… cerca de una hora…

-Bien. Bajare hablar con él. Supongo que ya termino con lo que está tratando con esa chica. Así que iré…

-Detective Beckett, Rick me dijo estrictamente que no dejara entrar a nadie. Ni siquiera a su madre o a Alexis.

-Descuida Bryan, solo quiero hablar un momento con Castle. Si te dice algo, le dices que tenía una orden.

-Pero… -Y antes de que pudiera volver a protestar, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro, ojos verde agua, con un vestido entallado, tacones altos. Esta intento arreglarse el cabello, mientras se colocaba un poco más de maquillaje, en especial lápiz labial.

-Muchas gracias Bryan. –Se dirigió al joven cantinero, y recorriendo con su mirada a Kate, agrego. –Ricky, ya está disponible. –Saliendo del bar, con un caminar algo exagerado.

-Bueno, ahora que ya salió esa chica, entrare a ver a Castle… -Dijo con ira retenida. No quería verlo, y menos después de haberse revolcado con otra mujer.

Kate abrió la puerta de la oficina. Bajando por las escaleras a paso lento. Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando entre el silencio se oyó la voz de Castle.

-¿Se te ha olvidado algo Sarah? ¿O vienes a que terminemos con…?

-No soy Sarah. –Dijo Kate con seriedad, terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-¡Kate! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Rick se puso un poco nervioso. Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta en cuanto lo vio. Despeinado, con la camisa medio abierta, y unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la frente.

-Pues… venía a verte, pero veo que es un mal momento. En especial si estas agitado por tu obvio encuentro de hace un instante…

-¿Te refieres a Sarah? Bueno ella es una colega de Gina… -"Claro, dado que no está Gina, una amiga de ella viene a entretener a Rick" pensó Kate, sintiendo como su enojo iba en aumento.

-No te pedí explicaciones…

-Lo sé, pero… veras, dado que Gina está de viaje de negocios, le ha pedido a su amiga Sarah, que se encargue de mi… -Tan sínico era, que ni siquiera se molestaba en negarlo. –Tú sabes, que como ya se acerca la fecha para entregar el libro, ha mandado a Sarah para que me presione en su lugar. Pero eso sí, Gina nunca cambia, y me sigue acosando con sus llamadas…

-Si claro… y tú lo has pasado tan mal…

-Pues… no, en realidad no. Sarah es muy amable, y un poco más divertida que Gina.

-Vaya… y si te parece tan divertida, porque no te vas con ella…

-¿Por qué me iría con…? Espera… ¿Estas celosa? ...

-¿Qué? Claro que no estoy celosa… ¿Por qué estaría celosa…?

-¡Katherine Beckett, estas celosa! Jamás lo imagine…

-¡No estoy celosa Castle!

-Claro que si lo estas. Hasta estas sonrojada…

-Está bien. De acuerdo, si estoy celosa… ¿Algún problema con eso?

-No, ninguno –Sonrió. – ¿Y Por qué los celos? Si Sarah y yo solo somos… ah! Tu creías que ella y yo…

-No importa lo que yo creía… es más, no sé qué sigo haciendo aquí…

-Kate, espera…

-¿Qué quieres Castle?

-¿No entiendo por qué piensas que Sarah y yo tuvimos sexo aquí…? La verdad es que entre ella y yo no pasó nada…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, y mucho menos excusas.

-No es una excusa. Es la verdad… Kate, créeme cuando te digo que Sarah y yo no tuvimos sexo, en esta oficina.

-Castle, en verdad no quiero oírlo. No me interesa…

-¿Estás segura de eso? –Dijo Rick con seriedad.

-Muy segura.

-Bien… ¿Entonces a que viniste?

-No lo sé. Como no fuiste a la comisaria, quise ver si estabas bien. Y por lo que veo, si lo estas… Sabes, no sé si te has dado cuenta, de que tienes un poco de lápiz labial en la comisura de la boca. –Rick se sonrojo al instante, tratando de limpiar inútilmente su boca. Mientras que Kate, lo miraba con ira. –Me encanta, porque aun así tú aseguras que no te acostaste con ella.

-Bueno. No nos acostamos, eso es verdad, pero si nos besamos… -Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire. –En realidad ella me beso…

-Como no.

-En serio. Ella me beso. Estábamos platicando, y comenzamos a jugar…

-¿Jugar? –Arqueo una ceja.

-Sí. Comenzamos a coquetearnos, echarnos indirectas. Ya sabes, jugar. Solo que no supe manejar muy bien las cosas, y cuando menos me di cuenta, ella ya estaba sobre mí, besándome…

-No necesito escuchar esto…

-Kate. Te lo juro, no me acosté con ella. Simplemente la aleje, y le dije que esto no era correcto. Ella lo entendió, y seguimos hablando. Después se marchó, y entraste tú…

-No te creo… -Rick, rodeo su escritorio, y se acercó a Kate, tomándola de los hombros.

-Kate. Mírame a los ojos. –Kate tenía la mirada agachada, e ignoro lo que él le pidió. –Kate, por favor… -Rick la tomo de la barbilla, e hizo que lo mirara. –No me eh acostado con ella. Solo fue un beso. Un beso que ni siquiera pedí. Créeme Kate… -Kate sintió un escalofrió al ver su mirada. Reflejaba culpa.

-Si… te creo Rick… -Rick sonrió, y acerco sus labios a los de ella, apenas los estaba tocando cuando Kate lo empujo.

-¿Qué ocurre Kate?

-No pienso besarte, después de que ella lo hizo; y mucho menos pienso acostarme contigo…

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Sí, completamente se… -Se cayó al instante, en cuanto sintió los dedos de Rick, jugar en su intimidad. -¿Qué… que estás haciendo?

-Nada… disfrutar de los maravillosos gestos de mi musa…

-Castle, suéltame. No quiero hacer el amor contigo.

-Pues yo creo que si… lo siento… siento la reacción de tu cuerpo. –Aumento las caricias.

-Por favor… -Rick sintió como la voz de Kate se quebraba, y no por la excitación.

-Está bien… lo siento. –La soltó rápidamente, alejándose de ella, y volviendo a su escritorio. –No volverá a ocurrir. –Kate lo miro desconcertada, y suspiro.

-Castle… es solo que yo…

-Descuida. Lo entiendo. Además, creo que me pase esta vez… No volverá a ocurrir. Te lo prometo.

-Rick…

-Lo mejor es que te vayas. –Kate se sintió mal. No quería que el pensara que ella no lo quería, que no lo deseaba. No era así, solo que se sentía dolida, y muy celosa.

-Richard… esto no significa que no te desee. Pero debes de entender que ahora mismo me siento… muy celosa.

-De acuerdo. No tienes ni que decirlo. Se perfectamente que me eh pasado al presionarte para que tuviéramos intimidad. Es más, desde la vez que lo hicimos en tu auto, sé que el presionarte para que estemos juntos, está mal. Prácticamente te estoy obligando a que hagamos algo que está más que claro, tú no quieres. Solo eh pensado en mí, tratando de satisfacerme.

-Castle… estoy consciente que tú tienes algo que me hace ceder muy fácilmente. Pero yo hice el amor contigo en el auto, porque también lo deseaba. No me presionaste.

-Como sea… no importa. Será mejor que te vayas, ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a la comisaria.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me vaya?

-Sí. –Dijo muy serio. Tan serio que Kate se sintió muy triste y decepcionada.

-Está bien. Me voy… nos vemos en comisaría. –Se acercó a él, y beso tímidamente su mejilla. Para después dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Es verdad… se me olvido. –Kate se regresó al instante, sintiendo su corazón latir. –Mañana tampoco iré a la comisaria. Tengo muchos papeles que atender aquí, y quede con Sarah y Paula, que veríamos cosas del lanzamiento del libro. Es más, no sé hasta cuando pueda presentarme en la comisaria… -Kate sintió como su corazón se salía de su pecho.

-Está bien… -Se sintió muy tiste. Pues sabía que de cierta forma era por lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Bien. Adiós Beckett. –Kate salió de la oficina, tratando inútilmente de retener las lágrimas de sus ojos. Sin lograrlo, porque en cuanto salió del bar comenzó a llorar intensamente. Ante la cara de desconcierto de Bryan.

_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_**Porque tú me haces sentir como si hubiera estado encerrado fuera del cielo**_

_For too long, for too long_

_**Por mucho tiempo, por mucho tiempo**_

_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_**Si, tu me haces sentir como si hubiera estado encerrado fuera del cielo**_

_For too long, for too long_

_**Por mucho tiempo, por mucho tiempo**_

Rick por otra parte, había decidido dejar los papeles que estaba revisando. La concentración se había marchado. Se sentía fatal, detestaba ver a Kate así. Pero sabía que él había actuado mal, y de una u otra forma tenía que protegerse. No podía salir con el corazón roto, otra vez.

Saco una botella, y comenzó a beber.

-Lo siento Kate. Pero a veces así tiene que ser… ya no podemos seguir jugando… y menos cuando hay sentimientos de por medio… pero es que me vuelves loco… tengo que hacer algo, urgentemente. –Y de un trago se terminó su bebida.

Era verdad que Bryan tenía razón al decirle que podía divertirse, y lo intento con Sarah, en cuanto ella lo beso, pero ella no era Kate. Y aunque Sarah era muy guapa, sexy, y evidentemente causaba reacciones en él. Sentía como si engañara a Kate; cuando ni siquiera eran novios o amantes. Lo suyo era sexo nada más…

Pero a quien quería engañar, el no sentía que solo fuera sexo. Es verdad que esa era su intención cuando llego a su departamento y la beso. Pero cada vez que hacía el amor con ella, se enamoraba más y más.

Dio un largo suspiro, y se empino la botella, bebiendo lo más que aguantara su garganta.

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_**Oh, si, si, si, si**_

_Ooh!_

_**Ooh!**_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_**Oh, si, si**_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_**Oh, si, si, si, si**_

_Ooh!_

_**Ooh!**_

* * *

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, como verán rompí record, en cuanto a duración, pues es el capítulo mas largo…**_

_**Bueno las cosas están mas que claras… Rick se siente muy bien estando con Kate, pero comienza asustarle esa relación que están manteniendo de "Amigos con Derechos" y eso lo llevara a tomar una muy importante decisión…**_

_**Bueno, y dado que este capitulo fue muy largo, el próximo no lo será tanto, y llegara mas rápido de lo que se imaginan… hasta entonces… o es verdad casi lo olvido… la canción del primer capitulo (I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight) es de Cutting Crew y la del segundo (I Wish You Were Here) de Avril Lavigne… una vez aclarado esto, no me queda mas que desearles un buen fin de semana…**_

_**Nos estaremos leyendo!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**jess!**_


End file.
